The Daughter of Heisenberg
by oldshowaddict2015
Summary: Holly White never really knew much about her father. Growing up with no one to help her learn about her dad, she decides to take matters into her own hands after someone says something to her. She meets a man named Jesse, who is haunted by events of the past. Quickly she befriends him, getting him out of his shell. What he reveals shocks her to the core. Also Jesse/Holly. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just kind of a disclaimer I guess. I do not own Breaking Bad, Jesse Pinkman, Holly, Skylar, Marie, Flynn, or Walter or anyone else who I'll mention in this fanfic. The only thing I own is the idea and the pairings I'm making up. Also, I'm only on season 3 but I've read spoilers. I got too curious. I'm trying my best here guys. So, enjoy yo!

Chapter One

When she was old enough, Holly began to realize something was amiss.

She knew it wasn't her father's absence. No, that she had lived with ever since she was a baby. That she was used to. No, it was the way her family would react when she would bring up the topic, "Who _is_ my father really?"

Her mother would instantly turn silent and look away from her and Flynn, well... Flynn would try to change the subject the best he could. But Holly, on certain nights, would become insistent. She _wanted_ to know. Who _was_ Walter White anyway? Why did no one talk about him? Why were there three portraits in the hallway instead of four, like there should have been? There had to have been one of Walter. There was her mother. There was her. There was Flynn. No sign of Walter.

Holly would stare at herself in the mirror and take a deep breath before fixing her glasses. Those fucking glasses. She looked like she belonged on the top of Nerd Mountain with those things on. She did her best not to wear them, but after accidentally flushing her contacts down the toilet after knocking them out of the solution, her mother insisted. She told her when she was able to be more careful, she would get her contacts again but until then, it was back to the glasses.  
She hated her for that for about a week. After that it was normal.

As normal as it could have been, that is.

Sometimes, when he felt the nerve to speak about it, Flynn would give her small details about their father. When he would speak about him, he seemed rigid. Hostile, even. Holly could tell he hated it.

"He was smart." he shrugged. "And he cared about us, I guess."

"Did he ever say he loved me?" Holly leaned forward in her seat. Flynn nodded.

"A lot."

That was usually it. Skylar wouldn't say anything. Once, Aunt Marie had come over for dinner. She came over at least once a week-after all, it gets lonely living alone. Marie had no children with her late husband and really only has her mother, brother and herself for family.

Unless you counted the three cats she kept at home of course. Now, Holly wasn't the biggest fan of cats-she preferred dogs-and knowing her aunt could just become Alberqurque's well-known "Cat Lady" didn't exactly made her happy. But it was only three cats. Holly would worry later when Marie bought her sixth or seventh.

At the table, the sisters were chatting it up, Marie with a glass of white wine in her hand. She laughed at a joke Skylar had told and Holly shot a shy smile before taking a drink of her Coke. She then took in a deep breath and looked at the two older women before her.

"I have a question." she said quietly.

"What is it?" Skylar asked, the smile still on her face as she took a drink of the wine that she had in her glass.

"Well... It's not really a question. It's more of a... Statement I guess." Straightening her glasses and clearing her throat, Holly looked at her aunt and her mother before speaking. "I want to know about my father." at this, both women dropped the smile. Marie seemed to turn a sick pale color. "I want to know about Walter."

"No..." Marie shook her head. "You don't."

It was an effort in and of itself for Marie to get herself to say those words. After that, she choked back a sob and seemed to shake a bit. Skylar went to her side and helped her up out of her chair, all the while Marie had begun to sob uncontrollably, her body shaking. She would take in deep breaths and would wail a little every other time. It was at this point Flynn had returned home.

"Aunt Marie?" He made his way over to her as quick as he could, but Skylar just shook her head and nodded to Holly before taking her sister into her room. At this, Flynn sighed and looked at his sister, who sat there, confused.

"What?" she stood.

"You brought him up, didn't you?"

"So what if I did?" the young woman crossed her arms.

"Look, Holly... It'd be best for you-and all of us-if you just... Stopped, okay? I know you're... Curious and you want to know. I understand that. But you..." he shook his head. "You really don't need to know."

"Excuse me for wanting to find out about my family!" she pushed past her brother and stormed into her room, which throughout her eighteen years had kept the pink and green color scheme, except now two walls were hot pink and two others were a bright green. Down the hall, Marie could be heard sobbing and Skylar could be heard trying to calm her down. Soon after, Flynn's voice was heard as well.

Later that night, when Holly was supposed to be asleep, she overheard her brother and mother talking in the kitchen.

"She doesn't need to know, Flynn." Skylar told him.

"I know." Flynn said quietly.

"I don't want you telling her a thing. Understand?"

"I try not to but..."

"It just slips out?"

"Yeah."

They talked for a while more. Holly hugged her pillow, shutting her eyes tightly. Her door opened slightly and Skylar looked in on her daughter. She heard footsteps before she felt a kiss on the side of her head and the door closing a few moments later.  
Holly did all she could to hold the tears in while her mother was in the room. When she shut the door, it was like someone had turned on a damn water faucet.

That incident had happened a year and a half ago. Holly graduated high school with her mother, brother, and aunt all by her side. Marie had gotten a fourth cat. Flynn was officially a DEA officer. Skylar was a little depressed because her youngest had graduated high school and was going into college-and into chemistry, no less.

Holly loved chemistry. The way you could manipulate things to do what you wanted, whether it was making a clay volcano for a science fair like she did in the first grade or making something into something else completely fascinated her. But her family... Her family seemed worried stiff. When Holly would bring it up, Skylar would immediately change the subject or just tune her out.

During those eighteen months, Holly did everything to tune anything about her father out. The atmosphere around her seemed to change and would become happy, unless she brought up chemistry of course, and her family seemed to laugh more.

That is, until, some man was catcalling her on the street.

"Hey! You! Sexy legs, look at me." Holly turned to start to give this man hell, but when she looked at him, he looked like the typical "Guy-Who-Starts-Fights" man. "You know who your father was, kid? A fucking genius! Heisenberg kicked ass!"

"Who?"

"Heisenberg, your old man!"

"Alright... Weirdo." Holly shook her head and continued her walk home, shaking her head the entire time.

When she got there, she hurried to her room, telling her mother she had a paper to write (when in reality she had finished it the night before) and opened up her laptop. She looked around for a moment before bringing the laptop closer to her before typing "Heisenberg" into the search engine. Biting her lip, the first result was a scientist from the 1920's. Holly shook her head. That wasn't it. But before she could investigate further, a soft knock was heard on her door.

"Holly." Skylar stood in the doorway. Quickly, Holly shut her laptop, her eyes wide.

"Yeah?" she asked, louder than she should've. Skylar looked at her for a moment before speaking again.

"Dinner in five minutes."

Holly nodded. "Okay." she cleared her throat and stood, putting her hair in a ponytail. She stared at herself. Clearly, she favored her mother. But the dark hair. That dark hair. The glasses. The love of chemistry. Did those happen by coincidence? Or were those hidden traits of her father beginning to show on her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I finished Breaking Bad... And I have to say, yes. I bawled. Like a damn baby. I really didn't want it to be over, but... All good things must come to an end, I suppose.

Chapter Two

"So how are you today?"

"I'm... I'm better. Better than last week."

The man cleared his throat before looking around the small room. The walls were painted a light brown with a white trim on the bottom. The carpet was grey, and seemed clean but who the hell knew in these public places anymore? The desk in the left hand corner of the room was black with metal legs and drawers, while the chair was a bright, virbrent red. The computer was a closed laptop, just waiting to be used. The charger was plugged into the wall, but not the computer.

The couch he sat on was leather, dark brown. In front of him, the therapist sat in a black chair. In front of the both of them was a glass coffee table with a box of tissues on it. The therapist, a Brandy Stamos, sat there with a sort of questioning/concerned look on her face. Her blonde hair was short, cut in a pixie cut-that had grown out just a bit-framing her face perfectly. A strand was in her face, blocking one of her beautiful green eyes. She looked very professional, wearing a khaki jacket and white blouse, with a matching skirt and black heels.

"Any nightmares?" Brandy crossed her legs.

Jesse Pinkman sighed. He had had plenty of nightmares after getting out of that hell hole, but he hardly liked talking about them. Mostly because almost all of them put him back in the hole he was in. Hole, caged hole, whatever the hell you wanted to call it. Jesse liked to refer to it as a hell hole, and more than half the time Todd Alquist was giving him shit for killing him that night.

Jesus, he was 43 years old, and still the thoughts haunted him. He hated thinking about it, he hated talking about it. He even hated _aknowledging_ it. But he had to, otherwise he could have another episode.

"Not recently." He ran a hand through his dark brown hair, mainly to try and calm himself down, a habit he picked up after getting out of that hole and escaping to Texas. "I mean, not this week anyway."

"What about last week?"

"One." Jesse bit the inside of his lip. _Goddammit_.

"Do you remember what it was about?" Brandy cocked her head slightly, the strand of hair covering her eye moving up and out of the way. Jesse's breath caught in his throat.

"Not really... Only bits and pieces."

"Did you write it in your journal?"

 _Fuck me_. "No." He sighed. "I forgot to."

"It's a routine, how could you forget?" Brandy pursed her lips slightly. Jesse sighed, slightly annoyed and looked out the window.

"Because... I just did. This one really freaked me out and I sat there for like... Ten minutes before I felt like moving. Besides, it was three in the morning and I was sleeping off a migraine. I wasn't about to turn on any lights and look for the damn thing." He looked at her. Brandy nodded.

"I understand." At this, Jesse sighed and looked out the window again. "How're the kids?"

He looked at her, smiling a bit. "They're good. Jackie got straight A's on her report card last week." Jesse was beaming. "That kid is so smart. Did I tell you what she did the other day?"

"What did she do?"

"She made this thing..." Jesse sat forward, full to the brim with pride. "It's some kind of physics shit, I couldn't explain how she did it if I tried. Anyway, it was some kind of pully... Slingshot thing. Anyway, she put this egg in the little holder thingy, and after, like... Three seconds, it shot this egg across the room and into the middle of a pillow taped onto the wall and then it fell onto another that was on the floor beneath it. The son of a bitch didn't even break yo, it was awesome." He grinned. Brandy smiled.

"She's a smart kid."

"Yeah, no shit. Smarter than I was at that age." He nodded.

"What about Robert?"

At the mention of the young boy's name, Jesse's face fell. "I haven't seen him. His mom doesn't even allow him to come anymore."

"Why not?" The blonde woman cocked her head slightly.

"She's been having... Problems. A lot of problems. Mentally. The last time we talked, he was going back and forth to his grandmother's house, but last I heard it was his mother that wasn't even allowing him to attend meetings. I met her. She's a crazy bitch. I mean _crazy_. Insane. Like she needs to be locked up. That's how insane."

"Have any of you contacted the police or..?"

"They said they can't do anything unless there's evidence of actual, physical abuse." Jesse rolled his eyes. "I've never even heard of that, that's bullshit! I mean, what kind of crap is that?" He shook his head and ran his hands up and down his face. "I'm sorry," he put his hands down. "It just pisses me off."

"That's okay. You're here to vent." Brandy sighed quietly. "Why are you so attached to these kids, Jesse? Is it because you see yourself in them?"

He shrugged. "I mean, I guess. I didn't exactly come from a broken home, but if you mean do I just see myself? Like how I was? Then yeah. I do."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Having a brother about fifteen years older than you always came in handy for Holly. When Skylar had her days when she would go off the wagon-and there were plenty days when she did-that Holly and Flynn would go to the park, to the movies, or somewhere so Holly wouldn't have to be around any of it. If it was really bad, Skylar would have to go to Marie's for the night. Flynn and Holly would be home alone. That usually meant they had to order pizza and stay up late because Mom wasn't there to tell them what to do. Holly was tired as hell the next morning but it was worth it to the brother and sister duo.

There was one particular time, though, that Skylar had gone off the wagon, and bad. Holly and Flynn were home alone for almost two weeks. Holly was about eight or nine, and Flynn was still living at home, trying to get himself out of debt from college. He claimed to not have the money whatsoever to do it, and was working at Target to pay it off.

It was three days into the week that Skylar had been away and Holly had slept past her alarm for school. Now Flynn knew about getting her up early, but was doing his best trying not to be late that morning, making their lunches (Holly was picky, and would not eat a sandwich unless the crusts were cut off completely), and getting Holly and himself to where they needed to be on time. It was the loud, siren sounding alarm next in Holly's room that alerted the young man that he needed to get her up (after all, the alarm was usually the last minute thing that meant Wake-Up-Get-Dressed-And-Brush-Your-Teeth-We'll-Get-Breakfast-On-The-Way). When that alarm went off, and Holly still wasn't up, Flynn's eyes widened.

"Oh shit."

He made his way to his little sister's room, where he saw Holly blindly reaching out to shut off her alarm clock. He made his way inside, making his way around a sea of Barbie and Bratz dolls and occassionally shoving them out of the way with his crutches, and shut the alarm off. Holly groaned and rolled over.

"Come on, Holly, get up. You'll be late for school."

"I don't care." Holly mumbled.

"Well, I do and so does Mom... So come on." He got the blanket off her, making Holly open one green eye and glare at him. "Get dressed, brush your teeth, we'll get breakfast on the way. Hurry up." Flynn made his way out of the room. Holly did just that, making it out to the car in under eight minutes. Flynn stopped at a McDonald's, got them something quick to eat and sped his way to the school. Holly drained her milk and set her trash in the bag as they got there, with three minutes to spare. The young girl reached back to get her backpack and then stayed in the seat, looking at the purple bag in front of her. Her older brother looked at her for a moment before furrowing his eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"I don't wanna go." Holly messed with the bag a little.

"Why not?"

"Nobody likes me..."

"Come on, Holly, don't be silly."

"I'm not!" Holly glared at her older brother. Tears welled up in her eyes, and her bottom lip quivered. "Do you know how hard it is when people call you names like "Geek" or "Nerd" just because you know the right answer to a question? Yesterday everyone thought it was funny to go and throw my necklace in the trash after they asked if they could see it." she sniffled as tears rolled down her face.

"Hey..." Flynn leaned over and hugged her tightly as Holly cried into his shoulder. The bell rang outside, but neither paid attention to it. "What did the teachers say?"

"They don't do anything."

This made Flynn angry, but he did his best not to show it. "Have you told them?"

"They don't care. They say they tell the principal but then just sit there." She bit her lip.

That day, after Holly had gone into school, Flynn had gone in and asked to speak to the principal, but was turned out after five minutes. He was told that the situation had been taken care of and there was nothing to worry about, though he didn't believe that was being said. He protested leaving, saying that it wasn't fair what was happening to his sister. He was yelling so loud, the campus security officers had to escort him off. The next day, Holly returned home with broken glasses, bruises on her arm, and tears in her eyes. Flynn immediately called Marie, who gave the phone to Skylar. Holly was pulled out of school and was homeschooled until she wanted to return in the tenth grade (something Skylar and Marie said took a lot of courage). The kids that bullied her didn't even remember who she was.

Things like this seemed to happen to Holly all the time as a chld. Flynn was always the parent-at least when Skylar flew off the wagon-and her caretaker. Even now when she had any problems, her first instinct was to go to her brother. Her brother seemed to protect her more than her mother ever had.

That was the feeling she got, ten years later, when she opened her laptop back up and saw a headline on the screen:

 _Walter White 'Heisenberg' Declared Dead After Day Long Search_.

The cursor hovered over the link and Holly's breath caught in her throat. Did she dare read it? She wanted to, but at the same time, fear lingered in the back of her mind. She knew her father was dead. Why else was he never around? He wasn't a deadbeat, at least she didn't think he was, and the only other possibility was that he was dead. Besides, isn't that what she was told anyway?

Though she was told very little, it was reinforced time and time again exactly why her father wasn't around. He had died. She wasn't sure by what. Just, "He died." seemed to be the go to answer when she asked.

Her new questions were this:

Why were they searching for him? What did he die from?

Knowing she wouldn't get any answers whatsoever from her family, Holly clicked on the link. The page opened up, the top dated September 9, 2011. She scrolled up and began reading, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

 _Late last night, Walter White (AKA Heisenberg) was found dead by a gunshot wound to the side in what seemed to be a secret meth lab._

"Meth lab..?" Holly bit her lip. She knew exactly what meth was. It was a horrible drug, and her best friend Josephine had a mother who was a meth addict. What it did to you was terrible. Chisled your cheeks, left sores all over your body, fucked your teeth up, you ended up looking like a bean pole not too long after you started taking it. Long story short, meth was a drug you did not want to fuck with. And he was _cooking_ it? "Jesus Christ..."

A knock on the door jolted Holly out of her thoughts.

"Hey." Skylar stood there, leaning on the frame.

"Oh, hey." Inside, Holly cursed herself. _Why didn't I close the fucking door and turn the lights off? If I'd turned the lights off, they'd think I was asleep_. _God fucking dammit_.

"What're you doing up so late? It's after one."

"Seriously?" Holly looked at her phone and raised her eyebrows. "Holy shit, look at that."

"I want you in bed now. Stop whatever it is you're doing and get ready, alright?"

"Mom," Holly sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I'm not a baby... You know that, right?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm still your mother. You're living under my roof. I want you to go to bed." The older woman left the doorway.

"Since when were you ever a mother?" Holly sighed and shut her laptop.

"Excuse me?" Footsteps were heard on floor as Skylar stood at the doorway once again. On her face was an expression mixed with hurt and anger. "Excuse me?" she spoke again slowly, enunciating each syllable to make sure her daughter heard her correctly. Holly's eyes widened.

 _Oh shit_.

"Since when were you a mother? I mean maybe, you know, _before_ I was born. But all I've grown up with is a trainwreck of a mother who relies on alcohol and cigarettes to comfort her."

"Holly-"

"I mean, whenever I ask you a question about my father, you blow me off. Whenever I want to tell you about my chemistry or whatever intrests me, you blow me off! Do you know how that feels?" Holly snapped.

"Holly, you have no idea what I've been through." Skylar held one hand out, as if she was either trying to calm her daughter down or keep her back. Neither woman was sure.

"Well, maybe if you told me I might understand. But you don't tell me shit! You don't tell me shit, Skylar! You just lock yourself up inside your emotions and mope!"

Holly waited for the, "Don't call me Skylar, I'm your mother" speech or even a lecture, but neither came. Skylar gaped at her daughter as if she had seen a ghost before leaving the doorway and making her way down the hall, locking herself in her bedroom. Holly sighed.

"Fucking perfect." She muttered to herself. "Just fucking perfect..." She got up and walked down the hall, to her mother's bedroom door. Knocking twice, she waiting for her to say something. "Mom...?"

Muffled talking on the phone inside the closed off room meant that she was talking to one person and one person only. Marie.

Sighing, Holly walked away from the door and back into her room. She turned the light off and shut the door, the bright screen of her laptop illuminating the room. She bit her lip. Should she? She had answers right at her fingertips.

Quickly, the young woman hopped onto her bed and grabbed her laptop, pulling it back into her lap.

 _Heisenberg, aged 52, was found dead by police officers who responded to a series of gunshots on the evening of September 8, 2011. White, who was dead on scene, was rumored by officials to have killed a gang of white supremists, including Todd Alquist and his uncle Jack Welker. White was shot in the side, which ultimately led to his death._  
 _His rumored partner, by DEA officials, Jesse Pinkman was not present at the sight of the massacre, though Alquist's car was missing from the lot. Whether Pinkman was there or not is mere speculation, but the big news here is that Walter White is officially dead._

 _And that has to be a relief to the whole city of Albuquerque._

"What the actual fuck..?" Holly straightened her glasses, staring at the screen open-mouthed. Was this the reason why her family refused to tell her anything about her father? If that was it, then maybe she could understand. Maybe she could get why they hated talking about it. But at the same time, she wanted to know why. _Why_ did Walter do what he did? _Why_ did he shoot those people? _Why did he cook meth_? And who was this Pinkman character? Did he cook meth with him too? And if he did, where was he? If he were still in Albuquerque, the DEA would've been all over him, the guy would've gotten locked up, and that in and of itself would've been mentioned in the article.

Holly cleared out the search tab and typed in, slowly so that no one could hear her, _Jesse Pinkman_.

What came up were some mugshots from the early to mid 2000's, some dating back from 2002. The guy was cute, no doubt about that. Sharp, clear blue eyes and dark brown, shaggy hair (at least, shaggy in this picture). The mugshot was from 2002 and the flash seemed to have caught the young man off-guard, as his eyes were wide surprise. It made Holly giggle quietly. She couldn't help it. She found it adorable.

Exiting out of the picture, Holly sighed and closed her laptop, shoving it to the side. It was late, and she did need to get some sleep. She had an exam for her American History class in the morning and she wanted to at least get a decent grade.

She changed into her nightclothes and crawled into bed, her dreams haunted by two versions of her father. An evil Heisenberg type that cooked meth, and a man who had his own demons.


End file.
